


He Called Me ‘Dad’ / Он назвал меня «папой»

by Astasea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony, spiderson, spiderson fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasea/pseuds/Astasea
Summary: Peter accidentally calls Tony 'dad'***Питер случайно называет Тони «папой»





	He Called Me ‘Dad’ / Он назвал меня «папой»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Called Me 'Dad'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511066) by [tamaranianprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess). 



 

***

\- Нед! – Питер ворвался в комнату друга, заставив того подпрыгнуть и схватиться за грудь, потому как Нед не ожидал увидеть Паркера у себя дома.

\- Иисусе, Питер! Предупреждать же надо!

Паркер, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на слова друга, двинулся прямиком к его кровати и завалился сверху, спрятав лицо в подушках.

Нед смотрел на это со смешанным чувством веселья и беспокойства. Его позабавил нечеловеческий звук, вырвавшийся из горла друга, но воспоминание о том, что последний раз Питер вел себя похожим образом, по уши втюрившись в одну высокую кудрявую девчонку с тихим характером, заставляло волноваться за друга.

\- Ты, эээ… Ты в порядке, Пит? – спросил Нед.

В ответ раздался еще один гортанный нечеловеческий звук.

Нед поднялся и подошел к кровати, присев на край.

\- Что стряслось?

На этот раз Питер не ответил.

\- Ну же, Питер. Ты ранен?

\- …нет…

С плеч Неда словно свалилась часть груза. По крайне мере, у Питера не было внутреннего кровотечения или типа того. Тот факт, что ему пришлось иметь с этим дело в прошлом месяце, не значит, что он готов пережить подобное еще раз.

\- Тогда что не так? – спросил Нед и, вспомнив, почему Питер должен был зайти только в конце дня, продолжил, - Разве ты не был сегодня у Ста…

Еще один _скрежет_.

\- Что? – прищурился Нед.

Питер перекатился на спину, раскинув руки в стороны и уставившись в потолок.

\- Я назвал его «папой», - пробормотал он слишком тихо, чтобы Нед мог услышать.

\- Что?

Питер вздохнул и перевел взгляд на лучшего друга.

\- Я назвал его «папой», - повторил он чуть громче.

\- Кого? – вскинул бровь Нед.

\- Кого, как ты думаешь? Мистера Старка! Я назвал мистера Старка «папой»! – проскулил Питер и застонал.

\- Оу, - не то чтобы Нед был так уж удивлен. Он знал, что Питер и мистер Старк были очень близки, фактически – как отец и сын. Он знал, что мистер Старк готов на все ради Питера, и что Питер, не то чтобы это было тайной, видит в наставнике отеческую фигуру. – И что он ответил?

\- Я не знаю! Я сбежал, как только сказал это!

\- Почему? – нахмурился Нед.

\- Потому что это неловко! – Питер закрыл лицо руками, - Что если он не думает обо мне как о сыне? Что если это вывело его из себя, и он никогда больше не захочет меня видеть? Что если из-за этого он никогда не позволит мне стать Мстителем? – Паркер медленно впадал в панику.

\- Эй, Питер, остынь, - Нед положил руку на ногу другу, - гарантирую, ты сделал его самым счастливым человеком в мире.

\- С чего ты это взял? – спросил Питер, все еще пряча лицо в ладонях.

\- Вы прямо как два влюбленных идиота, только просто два идиота. Что, кстати, иронично, учитывая, насколько вы оба умные.

Питер убрал руки от лица и пристально взглянул на друга.

Нед вздохнул, уступая:

\- Ладно, расскажи мне, что произошло.

Питер приступил к рассказу о том, как они с мистером Старком работали над костюмом Железного Паука и он схлопотал удар током от одной из микросхем.

Мистер Старк перепугался и, к досаде Паркера, потащил того к Брюсу, чтобы удостовериться, что парень не пострадал.

\- И потом он сказал, что после того, как он потерял меня из-за Таноса, он боится повторения. А потом у меня в голове случилось замыкание, и я назвал его «папой».

Нед с улыбкой похлопал друга по ноге:

\- Не думаю, что тут есть что-то, о чем тебе стоит переживать.

***

\- Тони? Ты где? – позвал Роуди, входя в апартаменты Старка.

Он заметил мужчину на диване, рассматривающего что-то, что было у него в руках.

Подойдя ближе, Роуди увидел, что тот держит фотографию Питера, смеющегося рядом с Дубиной, обряженным в праздничный колпак и держащим дуделку.

\- Тонс?

Тони обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на друга, стоящего у него за спиной, и Роуди встревожился, заметив слезы в его глазах.

\- Что случилось? Ты в порядке? – он еще раз взглянул на фото, - Питер?..

Тони ответил небольшой, но искренней улыбкой и снова перевел взгляд на фото.

\- Он в порядке.

Роуди выдохнул, хотя даже не заметил, когда успел задержать дыхание.

Потому что Питер, конечно, сильный, но боже упаси того бедолагу, который посмеет его хотя бы задеть.

\- Он назвал меня «папой».

Роуди почти рассмеялся, как и Нед, не особенно удивившись услышанному.

\- Конечно он это сделал, - мужчина присел на диван рядом с Тони.

\- Я не думал… Я не думал, что он воспринимает меня так. Как отца. Как _своего_ отца.

Роуди вздохнул и откинулся назад:

\- Знаешь, для человека с твоим IQ, ты иногда невозможно тупишь.

Тони обернулся к другу, состроив обиженное лицо:

\- Что, прости?

Роуди закатил глаза:

\- Парень тебя идеализирует. И не потому что ты Железный Человек или Сам Тони Старк, а потому что ты – _его_ герой.

Тони наморщил лоб:

\- Что ты…

\- Дружище, - Роуди мягко сжал его плечо, - парень смотрит на тебя так, будто ты тот, кто развесил звезды по небу. Фактически, именно это ты для него и сделал. Рискнул всем, чтобы вернуть его. И ты готов на все, чтобы он был счастлив и в безопасности. Конечно, он видит в тебе своего отца.

На это раз несколько слезинок все же скатились из глаз Тони, и он сердито стер их.

\- Но что если я разрушу его? Если я причиню ему боль? Я не создан чтобы быть отцом…

\- Эй, тот факт, что Говард не был идеалом родителя не означает, что ты на это не способен. Не означает, что ты уже им не стал. Ты – не он.

Тони промолчал, обдумывая слова друга.

\- Не расскажешь мне, что произошло?

Старк вздохнул, стирая еще одну слезинку:

\- Его, ох, ударило током, когда мы работали над его костюмом. И я, просто, вроде как, перепугался, потому что стоит мне увидеть малейшую царапину на его лице, как мне кажется, что он снова рассыпается в пыль. И потом Брюс заверил меня, что он в порядке и я просто… просто рассказал ему об этом. И он назвал меня «папой».

Роуди только кивнул, улыбаясь.

***

Был уже поздний вечер, когда ожил телефон Тони.

 **Горячая Тетушка:** _Питер рассказал мне, что сегодня случилось. Я рада, что он наконец сделал это._

**Я:** _Сделал что?_

**Горячая Тетушка:** _Назвал тебя «папой», конечно._

 **Я:** _Не думаю, что он собирался сказать именно это. Он сразу же сбежал из здания._

 **Горячая Тетушка:** _*прикрепленный файл* /скрин с телефона Питера с сообщением, которое когда-то оправил ему Тони, контакт изменен с «мистер Старк» на «Железный Папа»/._

Тони усмехнулся и сохранил картинку.

 **Горячая Тетушка:** _Я действительно тебе благодарна, Тони. Не думала, что он когда-нибудь еще найдет кого-то подобного после смерти Бена._

**Горячая Тетушка:** _Серьезно, не думаю, что есть кто-то, кто справится с этой ролью лучше, чем ты._

**Я:** _Вау, ты сделала мне комплимент? Я тронут, правда._

**Горячая Тетушка:** _Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом._

**Я:** _Кажется, я буквально ощущаю твою любовь._

**Горячая Тетушка:** _Тони._

**Я:** _Ладно, прости. Серьезно, спасибо._

**Горячая Тетушка:** _Да-да, не забивай себе этим голову. У нас теперь есть общий ребенок. И ты действительно должен теперь воспитывать его._

**Я:** _Я воспитываю._

**Горячая Тетушка:** _Сходить с ним за мороженым после того, как он ударил школьного хулигана – это не воспитание._

**Я:** _Ну и длинный же язык у этого ребенка._

**Горячая Тетушка:** _Спокойной ночи, Тони._

**Я:** _Ночи, Мэй._

Тони улыбнулся телефону, когда в его голову пришла идея.

\- Пятница, измени имя Питера в моих контактах.

\- На что, босс?

По его лицу расплылась самодовольная усмешка:

\- _Спайди-сын_.

 


End file.
